Matthew Bellamy
Matt Bellamy (full name Matthew James Bellamy; born June 9, 1978 in Cambridge, UK) is the lead singer and guitarist for the rock band Muse. He is unlocked in Guitar Hero 5 after clearing the song "Plug in Baby" on guitar, and is possibly unlocked as both a guitarist and a vocalist. Biography Early life Matt's father, George Bellamy, was the rhythm guitarist in the 1960s rock group The Tornadoes, who were the first British band to have a United States number one song, with "Telstar". "Knights of Cydonia", a single from Muse's fourth album Black Holes and Revelations, is often cited as a tribute to that song, with its space rock sound and accompanying video depicting a cowboy's quest through an alien landscape. Bellamy's mother, Marilyn, was born in Belfast (Northern Ireland), and moved to England in the 1970s. On her first day in England she met George, who was at the time working as a taxi driver in London. They moved to Cambridge, where Matt's older brother Paul was born, followed a couple of years later by Matt himself. Bellamy started playing the piano at age 6, and is widely recognized as a modern day virtuoso. Matthew Bellamy is extremely attractive and is a religious icon to many insanely obsessed fans. In the mid-1980s the family moved to Teignmouth, Devon. After the divorce of Bellamy's parents he moved in with his grandmother, which pushed him towards learning to play the guitar at the age of fourteen. Muse Muse formed in Teignmouth, Devon in 1994 under the alias of "Rocket Baby Dolls". Still under the alias Rocket Baby Dolls, they won the school's Battle of the Bands, which led them to take the band seriously, and decided to change their name to a more "professional" name, Muse. The band is composed of Bellamy, Chris Wolstenholme (bass/backing vocals) and Dominic Howard (drums). Muse met at Teignmouth Community College where Bellamy had been in a number of bands previously including Carnage Mayhem and Gothic Plague with drummer Dominic Howard. When members of Gothic Plague left due to other interests, Bellamy and Howard asked Chris to join. Muse struggled to establish themselves during their early years but have since gone on to enjoy worldwide commercial success. Muse are well known for their energetic and visually dazzling live performances, and on 16–17 June 2007 became the first band to sell out the newly built Wembley Stadium in London. Muse have released seven studio albums, Showbiz (1999), Origin of Symmetry (2001), Absolution (2003), Black Holes and Revelations (2006), The Resistance (2009), The 2nd Law (2012), and Drones (2015). Muse have also released two live albums, HAARP (2008), Live at Rome Olympic Stadium (2013) and one compilation album, Hullabaloo (2002). The first disc contains a collection of B-Sides recorded between March 1999 and October 2001. The second disc features 11 live songs recorded on 28–29 October 2001 at 'le Zenith' in Paris. Achievements Total Guitar readers voted Bellamy 29th on a list of the top 100 guitarists. In 2004, Muse won "Best Album" for Absolution at the Kerrang! Awards. Bellamy's riff from "Plug in Baby" was 13th in Total Guitar's poll of the Top 100 Riffs above riffs such as Cream's "Sunshine of Your Love". In April 2005, Kerrang! magazine ranked him #28 in their "50 Sexiest People in Rock" poll but following an influx of letters to Kerrang!, they changed their decision and ranked him #1 in their unofficial 2008 poll. Cosmopolitan also chose him as the sexiest rocker of 2003 and 2004. New Musical Express voted him the 14th Greatest Rock'n'roll Hero of all time, beating John Lennon, Bob Dylan and many musical greats. Bellamy also won the Sexiest Male Award at the 2007 NME Awards, beating the likes of The Libertines' Carl Barât and Pete Doherty to the top spot. Bellamy also reclaimed the title of Sexiest Male at the NME Awards 2009, again beating Doherty and Barât to the title, along with Keith Murray of We Are Scientists and Miles Kane. Bellamy appeared shocked when told of his win, declaring himself "too short to be sexy". In 2006, the Muse album Black Holes and Revelations was voted "Album of the Year" by Planet Rock magazine. In the same year, Muse won "Best British Band" at the Kerrang! Awards. September 2007's issue of Q Magazine announced Matt Bellamy as a Guitar Hero. In October 2007 they came top of the MTV2 top 100 British videos, with "Plug in Baby". On 1 November 2007, Matthew and Muse won 2 EMA Awards in Munich for Best Group in the UK and Ireland and their live performance. As a band, Muse have also achieved 2 Brit Awards (both of which were Best British Live Act), and a further 5 Brit nominations. On 26 September 2008, the University of Plymouth awarded Bellamy an honourary doctorate degree in arts for his work in the field of music. Muse won the Grammy for "Best Rock Album" twice: once for The Resistance in 2011 and again for Drones in 2016. They were also nominated in 2011 for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal for the song "Resistance". The song also was nominated for Best Rock Song. In 2013, The 2nd Law was nominated for Best Rock Album, but did not win. "Madness" was nominated for Best Rock Song, yet it also did not win. In 2014, "Panic Station" was nominated for Best Rock Song. It did not win either. Guitar Hero 5 "Hi. I'm Matt Bellamy"- Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio Category:Real Life Musician Characters Category:Male Characters